The new guy
by George Champion
Summary: This storys chapters are set imbetween different episodes. when an old freind of Sabines turns up old feelings reconnect but it is not all happy as the empire are out for blood and to make matters worse an old foe has returned to get revenge on our favorite rebels. please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Between season one and two

On the Ghost the rebels were sparing Kanan vs Hera vs Zeb and Ezra vs Sabine vs Chopper.

"Nice moves kid you've been practicing" Sabine said pinning Ezra to the ground "Kanan has taught me a few things" he replied.

"Well done love" Hera commended blocking Kanans lightsaber with her force pike "you haven't seen anything yet dear" Kanan replied smirking.

Suddenly Zeb lunged at him but he used the force to throw him into storage crates "hey no fair" Zeb groaned "anything goes Zeb" Kanan laughed and called game over.

Kanan commended on Heras skill with a force pike "you're a quick learner Hera" Kanan said and kissed her on the cheek.

Later that day they got a distress call from Lothal that a sith was terrorising the town folk "we have to help them" Kanan said "setting coarse for Lothal" Hera stated.

Later on Lothal the crew were exiting the Ghost "Chopper stay with the ship we will need someone on the Ghost just in case" Kanan called Chopper let out a few grumbles "what was that" Hera and Kanan said in unison then smirked at each other then proceeded to the town.

It took them a while but they finely saw his dark form threatening some farmers "everyone we've found him get here as soon as you can" "on our way" came Sabine's voice on the other end of the line.

"We need to end this now" Kanan said then jumped down with Hera right behind him.

He assembled his lightsaber and called "dark jedi", the hooded warrior turned, the farmer tried to run but he caught him in his dark force grip.

Kanan drew his neon blue blade and held it proudly "face me" the sith laughed and activated a single crimson blade then stabbed the farmer he had in his grip, that did it Kanan lunged blocking out the anger as there lightsabers clashed.

Agent Kallus and imperial forces arrived then stood watching, the other rebels also arrived and stood by Hera.

Kanan gained the upper hand and the darksider said "impressive" and activated the second blade on his lightsaber, the fight became more intense each landing hits on each other.

Kanan tried to blast the sith with a force push but he blocked it sending them both flying in different directions.

"Kill them" the sith warrior said recovering slowly, Agent Kallus and his squad attacked.

Zeb duelled with him while the other rebels held of the stormtroopers, "time for a miracle Sabine said and threw an explosive on the ground, the commotion caused was enough for them to escape, "one more thing" Sabine said then painted the rebel phoenix symbol on the wall.

Back on the Ghost Kanan was meditating and found a message on his holocron "to all surviving jedi this is Ahsoka Tano I have found some clones that are still loyal to the jedi we are in a secret delta squad base on coruscant the clones have built a device that shields our presence from the sith we hope you can reach us good luck and may the force be with you"

"Guys you might want to take a look at this" Kanan called over the coms.

In the meeting room the crew listened intently to the message especially Hera "then we better get going" she said.

When they reached coruscant Kanan suggested they split up "see you later cowboy" Hera teased "very funny Hera" Kanan called back and made his own way towards the base.

Ezra was making his own way towards the base when suddenly he was lifted into the air "greetings paderwan" came an intimidating voice that Ezra knew all too well but it couldn't be him "LET ME GO" Ezra cried and released a blast of force energy "I don't think so" The Inquisitor said and drew his lightsaber Ezra activated his also "I see you have constructed your own lightsaber but do you know how to use it" they clashed, Ezra struck and struck but he was no match for the sith, he disarmed Ezra and tortured him with force lightning.

"I have plans for you Ezra Bridger"…


	2. Chapter 2

At the base Kanan arrived first and Hera soon after "took your time didn't you sweetness" Kanan mocked "shut it Kanan you know I don't like that nickname" she replied annoyed "I know that's why I use it" Kanan smirked.

After a while the other rebels arrived but before they could enter Kanan felt an unknown presence through the force, he activated his lightsaber and pointed it at the intruder "who are you" he asked angrily he removed his helmet revaling that he was a 16 year old boy "my name is James Viszla" at this Sabine looked up and looked at him in shock "and i am here to tell you Ezra has been captued" He replied.

They decided to trust him and Kanan followed Ezra's presence through the force but all they found was a burning message in the floor "come and get him if you can".

They proceeded to the base where they were greeted by Ahsoka "hello again Caleb" she said "who's Caleb" Zeb questioned "it's me it's what I used to be called" Kanan said a bit embarrassed as only Hera new about his original name "its Kanan Jarrus now and we need your help".

And with that they begin to devise a plan to recue Ezra.

Authors Note im sorry its short but i wrote the story ideas down somewere else i should be able to get them by next weekend but i put this up cos i wanted you guys to meet my oc ASAP speaking of witch if you want i will put up a bio of James 


	3. Chapter 4

Kanans pov I was surprised how many rebels there were beside us, there was obviously Ahsoka a jedi knight but then there was Lux Bonteri an ex imperial seneter, the Delta squad, Captain Rex, Commander Fordo and his Ark Troopers the best clones of the clone wars era.  
Then there was James I don't know if I trust him, I mean his father was a jedi killer and the death watch were terrorists but I guess his mother did side with the jedi againsed maul but I still don't know he says that he wants to take down the empire and the sith did kill his parents so I guess i will trust him and see if he pulls through with saving Ezra, he also returned my masters lightsaber to me impressive that he was able to get it.

normal pov "hey guys I have news concerning Ezra" James called snaping Kanan out of his trance "speak of the devil" he thought smirking everyone else turned and lisned "they are planing to exicute him along with jedi master Plo Koon" at this Kanan and Ahsoka looked shocked as they had both had heard what happened to him "its going to happen tonight but dont worry I have a plan" he then went into the storage room and came back with a vial "I got this off of Death Watch it is an anastetic poison made spicificly for force users which means we can use it to take out any dark jedi guarding Ezra making saving him mutch simpler" "that could work tell us what to do" Kanan said and they began to prepear for the rescue mission.

will they save his will they fail will one of them die in the process you will never find out ha ha ha.

just kidding you will find out soon, later 2day or 2morrow kk


	4. Chapter 5

The rebels were in position when Kallus said from the stage "today we rid the world of jedi master Plo Koon and wannabe jedi and theft Ezra Bridger" the crowd urrupted in aggressive chatter about the jedi, "and who better to carry out there sentence then who has experience dealing with them The Inquisitor" at this all the rebels looked up it couldn't be him, but as he stepped out into the light there was no doubt about it The Inquisitor was alive.

He was covered in burns and cybernetic implants(he looks a lot like darth malgus except without a Cape and instead of a mask he has a throat implant) but was still just as menacing "I have been scared by the jedi" he said with a growl "but now they pay" he approached Ezra and activated his lightsaber "this one's personal" he said and raised his blade and prepared to decapitate the paderwan.

Suddenly the track dart hit him and he fell to the floor, Ezra picked up his lightsaber with the force and cut his cuffs and master Plos "thank you paderwan" he said while using the force to take his and Ezras lightsaber from The Inquisitors belt, he handed Ezra his lightsaber and they both ignited there blue blades.

James gave a thumbs up to the sniper and the rebels all jumped onto the stage just as reinforcements arrived, Kanan activated both his and his masters lightsabers and began dispatching stormtroopers, James and Zeb drew there weapons and began to dual with Kallus.

Plo Koon had just killed a commander when he noticed something, "Little Soka?" "Ko to ya Master Plo" She replied and embraced him with tears of joy in her eyes, eventually she let go and they made there way towards the speeders

At that moment Zeb and James gained the upper hand in there dual and Zeb threw Kallus against a wall "time to go" James said and they all retreated to the speeders and made it to The Phantom.

Back on the Ghost

Heras pov

Everyone was doing there own thing James and Sabine were painting, the jedi were training, Lux and Zeb were sparing and the clones and bounty hunters were practicing marksmanship leaving me on my own, just then Kanan walked in "how's training going" she smirked "very good he replied "I am learning as mutch as Ezra is" he chuckled.

Ahsoka decided they should move back to the fleet so that's what they did.


	5. Chapter 6

This chapter is a builder of James character

After siege of lothal

On the rebel command ship

James and Sabine were building explosives when Sabine suddenly turned to James and said " hey James I've always wondered where did you get that darksaber " " Well it's a long story " he replied

Flashback

In the base of the Inquisitors a vent hatch suddenly opened and James Vizsla climbed out " ha to easy " he smirked and began looking around at the plethora of lightsabers in there collection, " come on where is it " he said getting annoyed after looking for about ten minutes, but at that moment he spotted another one, the lightsaber of jedi master Depa Bilaba " this belongs to Kanan " James said then grabbed it and placed it on his belt, after looking for another five minutes he found the darksaber, grabbed it and prepared to leave " I will put this to good use now " he thought.

But as he was opening the vent a blast of sith lightning hit the wall next to him, " who are you and what are you doing here " The Inquisitor said " you will pay for what you did to my mother sith scum " James replied then activated the darksaber and lunged. James managed to outmanuver Him and get a few kicks in along with The Inquisitor getting a few force pushes in, realising he was not going to be able to take him down anytime soon James threw a smoke bomb on the floor and in the confusion he got to the vent and escaped.

End of flashback

" Wow you stole from The Inquisitors " " yep " James replied " well Kanan told me what happened to your father but what happened to your mother " Sabine asked and James began to tell her

Flashback

The Inquisitor exited the shuttle that brought him to mandelore " kill them all but leave the commander to me " he ordered the troops " yes sir " there captain said.

The Inquisitor then made his way to Sunday palace killing all nite owl solders in his way, when he got inside the thrown room with one of his lightsaber blades ignited he saw Bo Katan killing a whole squad of stormtroopers " mandelore belongs to the empire now " he said and activated the dual blade spinning function on his lightsaber " NEVER " she yelled sparking up her electrified force pikes, she attacked matching The Inquisitor blow for blow and even cutting him rather deeply across the stomach, enraged by this he lashed then they locked weapons but she managed to get his lightsaber out of the way and kick him in the face. "You will pay for that" he growled and unleashed a devastating blast of sith lightning which he used his rage to empower and despite the mandelorian strength and skill was to mutch for her, she got thrown to the floor then picked up in a force choke grip.

"Commander" the captain of the nite owls called from the doorway, they attacked The Inquisitor and the captain went over to the dropped Bo Katan after she called him over "take James and look after him" she said using in her last moments "we will" and with that she collapsed dead, the nite owls distracted The Inquisitor, as the captain grabbed the boy and they all fled the planet.

"James I'm sorry I didn't know what happened" "it's ok Sabine" he replied and kissed her on the lips she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.


	6. Chapter 7

**I am sorry for not updating for a while I've had a bad case of writers block but now I'm back, now on with the chapter.**

 **On the rebel command ship**

Everyone had been called to the bridge for an announcement from Ahsoka, "it's time we told you the truth guys" she said "Sato was never the leader of the rebellion"

"Then who is it then" Kanan asked "he wanted to make sure you were trustworthy" as she said that he walked out "hello my name is Rham Kota pleased to meet you" he said.

After the pleasantries were over he said "we have agreed it is time to strike a critical hit against the empire and we have decided that hit will be to liberate mandelore".

Everyone nodded in agreement "so what's the plan" Hera asked, Kota nodded to James and he began explaining the plan.

James pushed a button on his gauntlet and a holo projection of sundary came up "ok here's the plan there will be three teams me, Ezra and Sabine will free the police force Hera, Kanan, Lux and Ahsoka will take out the hanger and the clones will take out the troopers in the barracks and because the closest imperial blockade is half a galaxy away, reinforcements would take a long time to arrive" he explained.

 **Sundari palace** **Mandalore**

James, Sabine and Ezra made there way through the prison to the maximum security area of the prison where all the sundari police force were being held, James cut through the security door using his darksaber and Sabine got to work on opening the cell door.

She almost had it when one of the cells opened and a large zebrak stepped out, he growled at them and ran off "woops" Sabine said and continued freeing the solders, the cells opened just as the security door opened revealing a dark figure, "go we will handle this" James said to the police and they fled.

Ezra grabbed his lightsaber while Sabine and James drew their blasters, the figure stepped forward revealing herself and drew her inquisitor style lightsaber.

James and Sabine fired their blasters while Ezra fired stun bolts from his lightsaber, the woman deflected all the shots and force pushed the mandelorians away.

Ezra lunged and clashed with her in a saber lock "you think you are a match of me your nothing" she said in a electronically disguised voice and pushed the boy off her, "not alone he isn't" James said recovering and drawing the darksaber. The dark woman saluted them and attacked, Ezra could keep up with her pretty good despite his lack of experience but James was matching her blow for blow.

 **Meanwhile at the the trooper barracks**

Captain Rex, Commander Wolffe and Commander Fordo along with a squad of ARK troopers successfully infiltrated the building and into the security room, "ok" said Rex looking at the camera feeds "we got bucket heads in the rec room most of them are in there but there are also a few in the armory so I will take out the ones in there first then we will take out the ones in the rec room got it" the others nodded.

Rex went through the vents and took out the troopers in the armory while accidentally setting off the alarm, "my bad" he groaned and climbed back into the vent and made it back to the rest of the troopers in the security room, "how's it going" Rex asked them "we got a shed load of imperials coming for us" Fordo replied "well I hope they have a better class of soldier then the stormtrooper" Rex and Wolffe said and smirked.

 **At the hanger**

"Well how are we doing this Ahsoka inquired "we just got to get to the fuel station and place these charges" Lux explained holding up a said charge, they began sneaking towards the target.

As they made there way through the hanger they were ambushed by a massive squad of stormtroopers along with Agent Kallus and two inquisitors "we knew of your plan as soon as your friends infulltrated the prison" Kallus said then the rebels grabbed their weapons and the imperials attacked.

The inquisitors attacked the jedi and saber locked with them "you will pay for what you did to me Kanan" The Inquisitor said angrily Kanan kicked him away "I tried to save you, you did that to yourself ,and if you ask me it's an improvement" he smirked.

 **Back at the prison**

Ezra got kicked in the stomach sending him flying back, James continued fighting trading blows with her for a while before blade locking with her "impressive you have a thorough understanding of the forms of lightsaber combat" she said "I have learned a lot about lightsaber combat so when I find a sith I can kill them" James spat back and managed to kick her in the face and knock her mask off.

"Not bad kiddies see you round" she said as she grabbed her mask and used force speed to escape down the corridor "we better go and get the police force and meet up with the others " Sabine said rubbing the back of her head.

 **Back in the barracks**

The clones were pinned down with blaster fire, Wolffe fired his blaster rifle and hit one of the commanders squarely in the head "nice shot" Rex commended , Fordo began to hack the security systems while Rex threw a thermal detonator which cleared one of the corridors.

"Almost got it" Fordo called as Wolffe barged through the door grabbed a mini gun from one of the fallen stormtroopers then began taking out the oncoming troops with it.

"Got it" Fordo called then turned the turrets against the imperials and set the fuel canisters to detonate "we should go" Rex suggested then they ran, escaped and the whole place blew.

 **Back at the hanger**

Ahsoka fought the inquisitor that attacked her with absolute precision outmanuvering him and outmatching him with ease since he attacked like a brute with no strategy or technique, she force pushed him to the ground but before she could strike the final blow she was stopped by a few electrostaff welding riot troopers.

Kanan was being backed towards a wall by The Inquisitor but the jedi climbed up the wall and over his enemies head then telenetically pushed him against the the wall, he was so focused on keeping The Inquisitor there he didn't sense the other inquisitor running towards him.

But before he could kill Kanan a stun bolt hit him, Kanan looked up and saw Hera standing there he nodded, silently thanking her, she simply smirked and nodded back.

Before they could finish the inquisitors the troopers were on them, suddenly Lux came running through there ranks shocking a few of them along the way with his electrostaff he just used to fight Kallus "the charges are set RUN" he called.

 **Back on the rebel command ship**

Everyone had returned and were all in the meeting room "the police force are causing trouble for the priminester and the imperial forces so we should be able to get inside the palace and take out the imperial heads" James explained "excellent you will return there with a team tomorrow and free Mandalore and in the process strike a powerful blow against the empire" Kota said pleased with the rebellions progress.

After the meeting Ahsoka took James, Kanan, Ezra, Sabine and Rex into a room and asked James "that inquisitor you faced I want to know everything that you can tell me about her starting with what lightsaber combat style she used" "Well" James began explaining "being an inquisitor she mainly used makashi but she also displayed an expert level of soresu, she wore armor much like The Inquisitors and she was a mirialan" Ahsoka pondered on this for a while but then a thought passed into her head and she gasped "what is it kid" Rex asked concerned "I know who this inquisitor is " she said "who" Kanan asked "my old friend Barriss Offee" ...

 **Well there you have it another chapter, I just want to clarify when I say The Inquisitor like this in capitals I am talking about the inquisitor from season 1 as he is as of yet unnamed.**

 **I also want to ask if anyone has any ideas for this story please either say them in the review page or PM me ok.**

 **And with that goodbye for now and I hope you enjoy this chapter thanks for reading guys : )**


	7. Chapter 8

**Ok this one is just a bit of fun not really a major plot line just I idea I couldn't shake enjoy**

 **Between chapters 5 and 6**

Ezra was walking through the rebel command ship when he herd the sound of a lightsaber being swung " must be Kanan or Ahsoka " he thought.

But as he opened the door he saw a beautiful torgruta girl welding a emerald green lightsaber fighting some training droids.

She force pushed the last droid away and it hit Ezra, "oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't see you" she said worried

"It's fine " Ezra replied lovestruck rubbing his sore head while moving the broken droid of him, she smiled and helped him up.

"Mina Bonteri" she said holding out her hand.

"Ezra Bridger" he answered and shook her hand then they began training together.

 **And there we have it sorry it's short the next chapter will be longer I promise.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter thanks for reading guys.**


	8. Chapter 9

**This chapter is based on the siege of lothal with a few tweaks enjoy.**

 **In deep space**

The Ghost crew were attempting to avoid and destroy TIE fighters with phoenix squadron beside them.

"We are heading for the freighter keep the TIEs of our backs" Hera commanded over the coms.

"Copy that" phoenix one replied and led his squad to destroy a fighter carrier.

"Nice shot phoenix one save some for the rest of us" Ezra said smirking and attempted to take out a TIE that was dangerously close to The Ghost using the copilot controls to fire the front turret but missed.

Luckily phoenix squad managed to create a path " we have cleared a path for you" they said through the coms.

"Wow kinda nice having phoenix squadron watching our backs" Hera said out loud.

"We did all right on our own" Kanan called back.

"True but I prefer flying with our new fleet than flying solo" "oh you were solo" Kanan smirked

Just then a TIE flew right towards them and they only just managed to dodge it.

"Whoh watch it" James said then fired the rear gun and destroyed the fighter, but the resulting explosion shook the Ghost "I wouldn't mind getting my feet back on solid ground for a while" Zeb growled while slipping around the place.

"Come on Zeb where's your sense of adventure" "James said then Zeb fell over the railing and James kept shooting.

"Phantom I'm coming into position" Hera called over the coms to Sabine.

"Copy that I'm on my mark" Sabine agnolaged and proceed to release the cargo with some well placed shots "nice shot Sabine" James said "thanks"

Hera then began moving towards the floating cargo but star destroyers arrived "reinforcements have arrived" Hera stated "karabast" the rest of the crew said in unison.

The star destroyers began firing on the command ship "we are losing our deflector shields" commander Sato called frantically trying to start up the hyperdrive.

"Get out of here we will follow once we got what we came for" Hera flew over the cargo and Zeb pulled it in with the tractor beam.

"Mission acompleshed Hera said and they all fled through hyperspace.

 **Meanwhile on Lothal**

"I don't know what to do the rebels are to elusive what does governor Tarkin expect" Minster Tua explained frantically.

"He expects Lothal to be punished minister" Kallus said in a dark voice.

"But I don't know what else I am supposed to do" she said

"That is the problem minister" came darth vaders menacing voice "you lack imagination when it comes to producing results"

Lord vader with all due respect you are asking for miracles if the rebels have left lothal "... " if the rebels have left lothal then we must draw them back and if they are here then we must draw them out we will terrorise the people of Lothal until someone reveals the location of these rebels" "but I don't have any experience with such brutal tactics "

" Then maybe you can explain that to governor Tarkin when you visit him" vader stated and began walking away " Visit him " minister Tua questioned with fear in her voice " he expects you tomorrow to account for your failures " " But I am needed here I couldn't possibly get away " " not to worry minister Lord vader and I will manage in your absence " Kallus said and closed the door.

 **On the rebel command ship**

 **James pov**

 **"** You and your crew have proved invaluable to our fleet captain Syndulla " Sato said " thank you commander Sato" Hera replied.

I looked over at Ahsoka and she shook her head I really wanted to tell the crew about Kota but Ahsoka won't let me maybe soon.

Just then Chopper came rolling in rambling on about having a incoming call.

"What is the meaning of this" Sato questioned "an incoming transmission who from Chop ah why don't you just play it" Kanan said clearly board Hera flashed him a annoyed look which he returned with a smirk.

"Er Chop close us with a one way transmission" Hera ordered and Chopper did just that and a image of an ithorian came up "who's that" I whispered to Sabine "Joe a bar owner and rebel sympathiser" she explained"ok" I said in response.

"Hey its old Joe" Ezra said happily

"I can't see you but I can hear you my friends" Joe said "time is short I have someone hear who is desperate to speak with you I told her I couldn't find you but she wouldn't take no for an answer she says she needs your help"

"We're always willing to help those in need" Kanan stated

"Yeah well this one's different" Joe replied and stepped aside and a human woman stepped into view, once again I was confused but soon enough my question was answered "minister Tua" Hera said shocked "we can't trust her she's an imperial" Zeb growled.

"Wait a beg you listen to my request" Tua asked

"End transmission now Chop" " wait, minister what do you want"

"My life is in danger I need you to give me safe passage of Lothal" the minister replied "your not really considering this are you " Zeb said

"I assure you my intentions are sincere to prove it I will trade secret imperial information" Sabine looked at me and then at Ezra "your defecting from the empire" she said holding back a laugh "yes I am"

Ezra and Mina exchanged looks and Ezra said "she's telling the truth" "we can sence her fear" Mina finished Kanan and Ahsoka smiled to themselves and I knew exactly why.

"I can feel it to but what is she afraid of" Kanan said more to Ezra then anyone else all the jedi exchanged looks "what will you trade" I asked

She looked at me for a second probably because she doesn't know who I am "a list of rebel sympathisers on Lothal and other nearby systems" "that would come in handy I think we should do it " I said "I agree " Ahsoka said "me to" Kanan added "I think it could be worth the risk" commander Sato pondered "well I guess we are all going back to Lothal" Sabine said "I guess we are" Kanan replied walking out through the door followed by Hera.

 **normal pov**

Hera angrily called "hey what's with you do you have any idea how inappropriate that was" "actually no I don't" Kanan replied annoyed and began walking away "you can't just tell Chopper to project a hologram in a secret debriefing without authorization" "authorization procedure that's what's bothering me" "allright talk to me" Hera consoled Kanan sied and said " after this mission I want us to go back on our own this isn't what I signed up for" Hera pushed him into a side corridor "you seem to be forgetting that they saved your life" she said "I'm grateful but that doesn't mean I want to join there army, when you and I started together it was rob from the empire and give to the needy a noble cause but now we are getting drawn into some kind of military thing, I don't like it" Kanan explained "we are fighting a bigger fight but it's still the right fight" Hera stated "I survived one war I'm not ready for another one" he turned away but Hera grabbed his arm "I saw what it did" Kanan said "to the jedi" Hera asked "to everyone" Kanan answered and walked of Hera sighed then followed and Ezra who had been watching stood in the doorway.

Ezra was in his room texting when there was a beep then he used the force to open his door and James walked in and told him "Kanan said get some sleep, we're leaving first thing tomorrow" "ok thanks" Ezra replied not looking away from his datapad "who you texting?" James asked "no one" Ezra answered quickly James smirked and left Ezras room saying "say high to Mina for me" Ezra smiled looking back at his datapad finding a answer to his latest text to Mina "wanna come on the mission to Lothal" "absolutely" was her answer.

 **On the shuttle**

"So we're not taking the Ghost and we're letting Chopper drive" Sabine asked "after mustafar there's a good chance the empire will be able to track it" Hera explained "great mission so far" Zeb said sarcastically then they set off.

"So what's the plan" Kanan asked while he toyed with his blaster "right minister Tua is supposed to be meeting governor Tarkin tomorrow, she leaves via a shuttle at 18:00, so we steal the shuttle the shuttle and take her to safety" Ezra explained "are you sure about this after all the trouble she's caused us way should we help her" Sabine asked and he answered with "because that's what we do help those who can't help themselves, plus her list will help us out" James and Sabine smiled.

Just then Kanan got up and said "I'm just going to go and check the cargo" Then he walked off.

 **In the cargo hold**

 **Kanans pov**

I lied when I said I was checking the cargo I actually felt a disturbance in the force, I walked through the crates, pushing them aside then I felt it "Mina" I gasped then moved a pile of boxes and sure enough there she was just sitting there.

 **Normal pov**

Kanan brought Mina back to the others then turned to Ezra and said "care to explain" the boy flashed him one of his innocent looking faces but it didn't work "come on Ezra that's not going to work on Kanan" James said smirking "ok I kinda invited her to come with us on the mission" Ezra confessed "I mean having another jedi will increase our chances of success " Ezra begged but Kanan knew the real reason he wanted her to come "fine" Kanan agreed.

 **Lothal system**

As they were approaching the planet Ezra said "I didn't think I would miss it but I.." he stopped talking suddenly "what is it" Kanan asked "do you feel that I feel so cold" Kanan pondered but then he felt it and so did Mina.

 **On Lothal**

The shuttle doors opened and the crew stepped out "I've never seen so many star destroyers, it's gotten worse" Ezra said sadly, Mina put a encouraging hand on his shoulder.

"All right Zeb, Chopper Mina stay with the ship in case we need a quick exit " Hera commanded Chopper beeped in response "come on Hera let me help" Mina complained "ok but if your coming with us then we're keeping you safe" Mina nodded in response "all right" she said "Tua is leaving for bay 23 let's go" Kanan said then began walking and they followed.

They found there way to a surveillance spot and saw a load of stormtroopers then Kanan said "well I am going to go and make some new friends, when minister Tua arrives I want you on the roof so you can jump down on them" "make a few friends?"Hera questioned raising an eyebrow "it'll be fun" Kanan replied "fun?" "don't worry general Hera just be ready to move" Kanan said mockingly then ran off and Hera scowled.

Kanan went up to the stormtrooper commander and said "did we meet in basic training you look familiar" then knocked him out, took his body behind a building and changed into his armour "Kanans gone bucket head" Sabine said amused and impressed "I'm kinda jealous I only have the helmet" Ezra said "maybe I'll get you a set" James said jokingly Mina smirked at both Kanans plan and Ezra and James conversation.

They climbed up onto the roof then watched Kanans progress, "here she comes" Ezra announced and observed minister Tuas arrival "but she's got company" "what kind of company?"Hera asked then ran over to him, Ezra pulled his binoculars out of his backpack and zoomed in to find... "oh great Agent Kallus" Ezra said sarcastically.

Tua and Kallus stepped out of their speeder then Tua said "thank you Agent Kallus but there was really no need for an escort" "Lord vader told me to be sure you reached your shuttle safety" Kallus explained "oh" Tua replied "we can't be to careful with security these days" "yes I suppose so" Tua agreed attempting to hide her fear "hey" Sabine called from behind them.

They turned around then Sabine and James opened fire on them "minister take cover" Kallus ordered and backed into the hanger with her only for Kanan to close the door on them "surprise" he said and shot the door control "rebels" Kallus growled then began shooting at him only for him to dodge all the shots and take cover behind a crate.

Just then Hera, Mina and Ezra dropped down from the roof but Kallus herd them then rounded the corner and shot at them (one of his shots hitting a crate and bouncing back hitting near him stunning him).

All four of the rebels went to minister Tua and Ezra said " minister get the shuttle we'll be right behind you" "right" she replied.

Sabine and James took out a few troopers guarding the speeder then began flying it up only for one of the shots from the reinforcement stormtroopers to hit the engine.

They jumped onto the roof just as the speeder went crashing down then ran to the edge and observed minister Tua running into her shuttle with Kanan, Hera, Ezra and Mina right behind her.

Just as she got in it exploded sending the rebels flying, "minister Tua" Ezra muttered shocked "you did this" Kallus said angrily while firing at them.

Sabine called into the comlink "Zeb we need a pick up NOW" "Copy we're on our way" Zeb answered Kanan, Ezra, Mina and Hera hid behind a crate.

Vader overlooked the explosion from a nearby rooftop then walked away.

Zeb arrived just as the rebels were pinned down, Mina activated her lightsaber and held of the stormtroopers by defecting their shots.

"COME ON" Zeb called firing at the troopers, everyone got on the ship and they fled the scene but they were shot down by a walker and crashed down some were in the city.

Once everyone had recovered Sabine began yelling frantically "COME ON COME ON GET UP, EVERYONE WE RE MOVING" she opened the door then ran out into a crowd of people, the others followed her into the city.

 **imperial base (Lothal)**

"Everything has transpired exactly as you predicted Lord Vader" Kallus said via hologram "inform the populist the rebel assassins hide in there midst, lock down the spaceport and make it known that any ship attempting to leave will be destroyed" Vader ordered "right away" Kallus bowed and cut the transmission.

 **With the rebels at the bridger house**

Chopper rolled into the house, closed the door behind him and peered down the hidden hole to see the rebels.

Ezra turned on the holonet broadcast "our beloved citizen of Lothal minister Tuas life was cut short by this criminal band of rebels, if you see them alert the authority's immediately" the announcer said Hera switched it off then said "they did this to turn Lothal against us we can't do any more here, we have to leave for good" "we can't just run people have to know the truth" Ezra protested "I don't think the empire is giving us much choice Ezra" James replied.

Suddenly the door burst open and Chopper stunned one of the stormtroopers who attempted to enter then he closed the door and welded it shut, Ezra and Zeb climbed out of the hole "we're in trouble" Ezra said.

Outside the door the stormtroopers were attempting to get in "it's sealed shut" one of them called to his colleagues "blast it open" another one ordered him, he nodded and placed an breach charge on the door.

The door sparked and exploded allowing the troopers to swarm in, they fired frantically until there commander said "cease fire" then they began looking around and found the secret hatch slightly open.

One of them were tasked with investigating, he pushed the hatch aside then dropped a grenade into the room and the house went up in flames.

On the roof of a nearby building Chopper hid from a patrolling walker by pretending to be a roof generator.

He rolled over to the rest of the rebels, "if they know about this hideout they'll know about our others" Ezra stated "there's no more hiding we need a ship, maybe we can try one of the nearby imperial airfields" Hera agreed, Sabine activated Choppers holoprojector showing a map of Lothal "there locked down besides we'll never make it out of the capital" she explained "the empires looking everywhere for us" Zeb said "not everywhere" Kanan said pointing at the place he was referring to "the imperial complex are you crazy" Hera asked "does anyone ever say yes to that question" Kanan replied smirking "mm he's right deploying troops to block every city exit has the garrison spread thin, it sounds crazy but the area with the least troops will be here near the factory's" Sabine explained once more "there our landing platforms outside the hangers their our best chance if we're gonna find a ship" Mina finished for her "I'm already dressed for the part" Kanan stated holding up his stormtrooper helmet.

They walked across a wire between the bridger house and the building they were on "guess there is no going home" Ezra said sadly Mina put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile, Ezra smiled back and put on his cadet helmet.

A while later Kanan in his stormtrooper armour and Ezra in his cadet attire were walking into the imperial complex when they encountered a guard "what's this" the trooper said referring to the crates they were pushing "power cells in need of recharging for the rebel pursuit" Kanan told him, Ezra began moving into the building but was stopped "hold it right there cadet I gotta these crates" the guard said "I got this" Ezra stated then went up to the trooper and said "no you don't have to check inside" waving his hand in front of his face "did you just try to give me an order cadet" "no he just said you don't have to check inside" Kanan said intervening and his mind trick worked so they entered the complex "I wish that worked for me" Ezra said as they walked away "I wish it worked on you" Kanan replied.

Inside Ezra and Kanan took the crates into the storage room where the rebels came out Hera,Sabine and James in one of them and Zeb, Chopper and Mina in the other "AHHHH" Zeb yelled as he burst out of the crate "Zeb can you be more quiet " Hera asked him "what I need to breathe have you smelled me" he replied "Yeah I have smelled you and I was just stuck in a crate with you" Mina said annoyed, she turned to Ezra and said "have you not learned the mind trick yet Ezra that's beginners stuff" "hey you've been training your whole life I haven't" he said back "fair enough" she replied smiling.

Sabine opened the door and looked around "well it doesn't look like it matters if your noisy there's nobody around this was a good plan" "of course it was a good plan we came up with it" Kanan said "come on this way" Ezra stated, Chopper grumbled and banged against the crate Hera rolled her eyes and said "somebody get Chopper".

Out in the corridor two troopers were discussing "you think we'll catch them this time" one of them said "we better" the other one replied then they walked into Zeb "found me" he said and knocked them both out.

Chopper opened the door then they ran out and across the hanger "there's a shuttle what did I tell you" Kanan called "you did good" Hera replied then they ran to the shuttle.

On the way to the shuttle Sabine noticed something "Hera, James come see this" she called they came over and Hera said shocked "shield generators" "military grade" Sabine finished James examined them and found the antigravs "guys grab as many of the generators as we can carry this might help turn this day around the fleet could sure use them" they took six of them.

They got them into the shuttle then Kanan, Ezra and Mina stopped "do you feel that" Ezra asked the other two Kanan breathed in deep feeling the same thing Ezra was "the cold" he said.

They looked back to see Vader approaching them then Vader activated his lightsaber and a squad of stormtroopers gathered behind him.

As he drew nearer the troops scattered then Ezra and Kanan activated their lightsabers "Hera go we'll cover you" Kanan called "Kanan look out" Hera called back warning him of Vaders strike which he blocked.

The troopers opened fire on the rest of the rebels while Kanans saber lock with Vader was broken then Vader force pushed him and Ezra away.

Kanan landed on his feet but Ezra went sprawling to the floor, Mina went to run to help but Hera grabbed her arm.

Kanan ran at Vader only to be batted away he lunged again this time clashing sabers a few times before attempting to stab Vader only for him to sidestep Kanan grab his arm then lift him up and throw him into a loud of crates.

Ezra gasped then ran at Vader only to be pushed and held against a walker leg by the force "your master has deceived you into believing that you can become a jedi" Vader said while using the force to push Ezras lightsaber towards his throat.

Mina wrenched her arm free of Heras grip, ignited her lightsaber and charged at Vader.

She aimed a strike at Vaders head but he dodged and blade locked with her.

She batted the siths lightsaber away and aimed another strike at his head but he ducked.

In the shuttle Hera gave an order "Chop get ready to fly us out of here" then she ran out and continued giving aid to the other rebels, Zeb took out another trooper.

As Vader once again broke a saber lock with Kanan and kicked him away Ezra came charging at him but he blocked his attacks and threw him away with the force.

Mina came at Vader with a flurry of attacks and Vader blocked all of them except for one which got him on the leg forcing him to fall on one leg.

She went for the killing blow but he caught her blow with his lightsaber and force pushed her away from him "impressive" he said recovering and standing back up "most impressive".

Kanan attempted once again to stab Vader but to no avail then saber locked with him while Mina was occupied with troopers that had attacked her and Ezra was still on the floor recovering.

Sabine realised that they needed to get away so she said "you know what I do in helpless situations" "yeah blow stuff up" James and Zeb answered Sabine nodded and handed each of them a thermal detonator "target the walkers" Sabine ordered.

Vader broke the saber lock with Kanan then kicked him sending him to the ground but his killing blow was blocked by Mina and he blade locked with her "you feel familiar" he said confused "I should she spat back.

Mina was forced away by Vader after a few blows were traded and Kanans strikes were blocked then he slashed Kanan across his shoulder armor.

James, Zeb and Sabine hit the walkers next to the them then they exploded and fell distracting Vader "NOW" Kanan called then he, Ezra and Mina used a combined force push that sent Vader to the floor were a walker fell on him.

Kanan sighed and they began to walk towards the shuttle, but just then Vader forced the walker of him and dropped it behind him "if that doesn't kill him what will" Ezra asked "not us let's go RUN" Kanan ordered.

The jedi jumped into the shuttle and Sabine fired a two shots from her blaster but Vader deflected them both back at her.

One of the shots hit her in the head the other in the chest she fell to the floor but they managed to take off and escape.

A stormtrooper approached Vader and said "my lord I will mobilise our fighters to pursue" "that will be unnecessary commander the rebels won't leave the planet yet" Vader replied.

 **With the rebels in the shuttle**

Hera was helping Sabine along with Mina and James when she said "Zeb make sure they can't track us" "consider it done" Zeb replied.

Hera and Mina were done fixing Sabine up and Mina went over to Kanan and Ezra then James said "you alright" "yeah I'll live" she replied holding his hand reassuringly.

Ezra turned to Kanan and asked "Kanan what was that, a,another inquisitor?" Kanan replied with "no something far worse" "what" Mina asked "a sith lord the ancient enemy of the jedi" he answered.

"h,how do we fight him" Ezra asked "fight him?" Kanan asked shocked "Ezra we were lucky to survive" "well that settles it I'm going to make for orbit so we can jump away" Hera stated "Hera no he will have an blockade of destroyers waiting for us" Kanan told her "and this shuttle is slow with barley any weapons or shields looks like we'll have to smuggle ourselves off Lothal for a change" Sabine said "that's not a bad idea Hera said "what are you thinking" Kanan asked "I'm thinking we know the right man to smuggle us of world" Hera explained, Kanan and Ezra exchanged looks and said in unison "not him".

 **With Vader**

Kallus walked in and said "my lord are scans have indicated the stolen shuttle has not attempted to leave the planet" "fear has driven them to ground there is a refugee camp that the rebels have provided aid to in the past" Vader told him "yes Tarkintown I believe they call it you suspect that the rebels are in hiding there" Kallus asked "no but I want you to burn it the compassion of the rebels is a weakness one we will exploit" Vader ordered "yes my lord" Kallus replied and went off to carry out his orders.

 **With the rebels**

"well hello captain Syndulla what can I do for you" Lando asked on a hologram "this isn't a social call Lando it's business we need your help to smuggle something off Lothal" Kanan answered annoyed "past the imperial blockade" Hera finished for him "you know if the empire found out that I was getting involved it would be all over for me I'd be taking an awful big risk" Lando told them "we have shield generators military grade" Kanan offered "how many?" "two" Hera told Lando "you are no gambler Hera saying that you have two means you've got at least six so I think three is more fair" Lando announced "but you're taking half" Hera argued "those shields won't do you mutch good if your dead" Lando countered "fine three it is" Kanan agreed "well I'm not on Lothal right now my droid is go to my operation and he will set you up with everything you need" Lando explained.

The rebels arrived at Landos base where a droid approached them then Hera said "you must be Landos droid" and the droid replied with "yes miss welcome I have prepared everything according to master Landos instructions is one of you a mechanic?" "well that must be us" James replied referring to himself and Sabine Chopper grumbled a few words "differently not you" the mandelorians said in unison.

As they were walking into the workshop Ezra noticed a fire in the distance, he jumped on a nearby speeder and went to investigate "hey kid" Zeb said and went to follow him but Kanan stopped him "just let him go Zeb" he told him.

Mina on the other hand had no one to stop her and followed him, Ezra pulled out his binoculars again then zoomed in to see that the fire was coming from Tarkintown, Mina arrived and he said there's no one there all gone" "they are prisoners of the empire now" she replied "all I sense is evil why would they burn Tarkintown" he asked her "because that's what the empire is evil pure evil" she told him "they did it to make us and the populist afraid, the people here just got caught in the middle" "you mean this happened because of us" Ezra questioned "there is a cost for every action we take from now on Ezra, things are getting worse just like they did when my mother, Kanan, Kota and master Plo were our age but back then they were a few of literally thousands of jedi knights and masters but now" "there are only few" Ezra finished "exactly that is why we are so important and why our masters are so protective of us" Mina said facing Ezra "we are the future of the jedi" "but we can still fight we have a whole rebellion" "Ezra stated "I don't disagree with you Ezra but you saw what we're up against a sith lord" "I'm not afraid" Ezra said proudly "you will be Ezra you will be".

Ezra and Mina returned to the base where James teased them with "you enjoy your date" they just rolled there eyes, "what happened out there" Hera asked the paderwans "the empire burnt Tarkintown" Mina told her "did anyone survive" Sabine asked "the populist has been taken captive" Ezra explained Zeb growled and said "let's go bust them out were is my rifle" Kanan stopped him and told him "no he would be waiting" he turned to Hera "your right we have to leave" "for the good of Lothal" Hera agreed "so what's the plan for getting out of here" Mina asked "Lando had these old transponders lying around and Sabine and James are gonna set there frequency to mimic that of the shuttle" Hera explained "sounds like a lousy Lando plan" Kanan smirked and Zeb chuckled "no its Landos gear it was my plan with these transponders beaming out the same single as the shuttle we should be able to sneak past unnoticed" "oh sounds like a lousy Sabine plan" Zeb chuckled once more, James sniggered slightly but Sabine heard him and elbowed him in the stomach "better than Landos" Kanan agreed.

They left and every now and then let out one of the transponders.

On one of the star destroyers a trooper told a admiral "sir there is a ship leaving the surface in sector 4 it's code matches that of the stolen shuttle but there is an anomaly the same signal has been spotted at multiple locations" "send fighters to all locations"

The fighters split up and found out about the rebels plan but "to late boys" Hera stated and jumped to hyperspace.

They arrived back at the fleet and docked.

But as they were making there way through the corridors Chopper came rolling in rambling "Chopper said that we were tracked here" Sabine said and they all ran into the command room and told them what had happened.

Sato sent phoenix squadron out as a single fighter came out of hyperspace but that ship had Vader in it and he took out the majority of the squad single handed then began attacking the command ship, realising the danger the Ghost crew sprang into action "mind if we tag along?" Ahsoka asked referring to herself and Mina "the more the merrier" Ezra agreed.

They got in the Ghost and Hera told the younger members of the crew "allright kids do mum and dad proud".

Vader did a bombing run on the flagship "we are losing our deflector shields " commander Sato called the crew intercepted Vader and Sabine attempted to take him down with her turret to no avail "who is this guy?" she asked "the force is strong with him Kanan let's find out just how strong" Ahsoka said "how can I help?" Kanan asked "just remember your training" she replied then they combined their force power and began attempting to find out who the sith lord was.

Ezra shot at Vader only for him to dodge his shots "I feel cold I think I know who it is back on Lothal we felt something the fear, the anger, the hate it's the sith lord we faced" Ezra said openly on the coms.

Ahsoka reached deep and connected with the sith "the apprentice lives" Vader said Ahsoka screamed and fainted and Kanan caught her then called "Ahsoka" worryingly.

Vader stopped his attack on the flagship and the Ghost pursued him into space but then Vader outmanovered them and got behind them.

"commander Sato get out of here now" Hera told him he argued at first but eventually evacuated after he realised that there were star destroyers closing in.

The imperial forces were about to attack but Vader wanted the rebels alive and ordered them to just prevent them from escaping.

Vader chased the Ghost through space towards the destroyers and the imperials prepared to catch the Ghost crew in a tractor beam.

Hera increased speed and at just the perfect moment jumped into hyperspace getting Vader caught in the star destroyers tractor beam.

Later Mina, Ezra and Kanan were called in by Ahsoka and Mina asked "mother are you ok" "yes sweetie thank you" "Hera told us you wanted to see us" Ezra said "yes I want to know about the sith lord you faced" "well you know we've encountered a inquisitor before but this was different the hate the anger you felt it" Kanan told her "I haven't felt a presence like that since" "the clone wars" Ahsoka finished for him "yeah" Kanan agreed "Ahsoka do you know who or what he is" Ezra asked and Ahsoka pondered on this for a few seconds before replying with "no I don't" but that was a lie "but I do know that he will be coming they will all be coming now"

Ezra stood up and stated "well then we must be ready to fight" Mina rolled her eyes and pulled him back down into his seat "we must find the strength to fight but the greater strength is knowing when not to fight" Kanan recited an old jedi saying "and we'll be beside you either way" Hera stated as she and the rest of the crew came into the room.

 **In Vaders chambers**

Vader knelt down then activated the holoprojector and the image of the emperor came up "master" Vader said "Lord vader report" "the rebels are broken but there is something more I believe that the apprentice of Anakin Skywallker is alive and is a part of this rebellion" "are you certain" Palpatine questioned "it was her I am sure of it" Vader replied "this is an opportunity we cannot let pass the apprentice of Skywallker will lead us to other surviving jedi" the emperor said "kenobi?" Vader asked "perhaps if he lives be patient my old friend in the meantime dispatch Barriss Offee and another inquisitor to hunt them down" "yes master".


	9. Chapter 10

**This is just something I forgot to put at the end of my siege of lothal chapter sorry it's been so long I've had tones of stuff to do but I am writing the next chapter right now so you won't have to wait much longer.**

 **The rebel command ship**

Mina was fixing Ezra up "ow " he yelped "come on I barely touched you" she said back.

"Ok just one more thing" Mina told him holding up a needle "no I hate needles" Ezra replied "I'm sorry I have to It will dull the pain".

Ezra began struggling so Mina called James over and gave him the needle.

While Ezra was focused on James Mina pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips.

James then injected Ezra with the medicine "OW" Ezra yelled breaking the kiss.

"Ezra your a jedi your can't be afraid of a little needle" James said but neither Ezra nor Mina were listening as they were staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"Oh brother " James rolled his eyes then smiled.

Just then Ahsoka and Lux walked over " Mina you are in so much trouble " " oh no " Mina said

" why in the name of the jedi did you go with them you could have gotten yourself killed" Lux questioned her "because you never trust me to go on the more dangerous missions " she told them.

"we only do that to protect you" Ahsoka joined in "you can't keep me here forever " Mina replied " we can keep you safe for as long as we see fit" Lux countered.

"Can I say something" Ezra asked "stay out of this Ezra " Ahsoka said sternly "I am no safer here you saw what that sith lord did to the fleet " Mina argued.

" If I can get a word in please " Kanan said walking up to them " if it weren't for Mina both me and Ezra would be dead, during the fight Vader knocked me out and pushed Ezra against the leg of a walker then he began pushing his lightsaber towards his throat and if it weren't for Mina he would have been killed, then later in the fight I was knocked down and Mina saved me from Vaders killing blow so maybe you should be proud of your daughter rather than punishing her"

Ahsoka and Lux exchanged glances then smiled at Mina.

"He's right you did well we're sorry we were just so worried about you" Ahsoka told her daughter.

Mina said nothing but just embraced her parents.

They began to leave but Mina ran back and embraced Kanan " thank you" Kanan smiled and said "your very welcome Mina" and with that she left with her parents.

 **Well there you have it just a fun little chapter hope you enjoyed it and be ready for the next chapter.**

 **As usual thanks for reading guys.**


	10. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone I'm sorry it took so long I have had a lot to do recently.**

 **I wrote this chapter because the always two there are episode was so good I had to write my own version.**

 **hope you all enjoy it.**

 **After this I intend to do a chapter on the future of the force and then after that is a surprise and I think ill end this story there but I will write others.**

 **On the Ghost**

Ezra and Kanan walked into the rec room where Mina, Sabine, Rex, James and Chopper were chilling.

"alright Ezra let's end today's session with you levitating Chopper" Kanan told his paderwan.

"can I drop him" Ezra asked "sure why not" Kanan replied.

Chopper grumbled in annoyance then Ezra reached out his hand and attempted to lift Chopper but unknown to him the droid had magnetised his feet to the floor.

"ugh I can't do it" Ezra stated "hey kid when you use the force be sure to use your eyes as well" Rex told him.

Ezra looked confused so James explained "Chopper has his feet magnetized".

Ezra glared at Chopper while Sabine, James and Chopper began laughing.

" it's not fair" Ezra said "real battles usually aren't" Kanan replied.

Rex approached them and said " the jedi general I served combined the force with his wits and it made him a great warrior".

"Ezra has got plenty of wits what he needs is more discipline" Kanan told him. "well then you better let a soldier handle that" Rex replied "excuse me".

Hera walked over to Sabine and said "listen up we have a mission, thanks to Captain Rex we found and old base where we might be able to salvage some much needed medical supplies".

"Who's going on this mission" James asked "you, Ezra, Mina, Sabine and Chopper" Hera stated.

"Better find the med supplies quick captain wits here is about to need them" Kanan told everyone Rex laughed sarcastically and said " so that's where the boys lack of discipline comes from" " are you saying that I lack discipline" Kanan replied "Yeah that's exactly what I'm saying" "here we go again" Ezra said and rolled his eyes "a solders discipline cannot compare to a jedis it takes far more discipline not to fight" Kanan told Rex "so your just going to ask the empire to lay down their weapons and give up" the clone replied "no that's not what I meant, what I meant is that Ezra's got to learn to stay in the moment, be present you got that Ezra" Kanan said then looked around to find that Ezra was gone "EZRA" he called.

 **In the Phantom**

Ezra came in and Mina smiled to herself when she saw him "you weren't assigned to this mission" James said confused "I assigned myself, I'd rather face the dangers out there then stay in the crossfire here" Ezra explained "you say that now " Sabine stated then they left.

The phantom arrived at the station and Ezra asked "what is this place" "it's an old medical base abandoned after the clone wars" Sabine explained then the doors opened when they put in the codes "wow Rexs codes actually worked" James said surprised.

 **Inside the base**

"come on Chop it's not that creepy it's just dark nothing we can't handel" Ezra stated after Chopper grumbled a bit "wait you actually understand that glorified beeping garbage can" James asked "yeah, well sort of I'm learning" Ezra replied.

They walked up to a door and Sabine inspected it "yep I was afraid of this, no power" she said "I'm on it" Mina said and pulled it open with the force.

They wandered through the base looking for anything useful.

Sabine stopped for a second and painted the rebel symbol on the wall "Sabine hurry up" Ezra called.

Unknown to the rebels there was a little droid that watched Sabine before mumbling to its self and flying away.

Sabine looked around only to find nothing, she got up and began walking down the corridor.

She shone her torch at the spot she heard the sound come from "hey" Ezra said startling her.

Sabine let out a scream "Ezra" she said annoyed and began walking back down the corridor.

The droid once again was watching them but this time it sent a message to it's master "ill be right there" came their reply.

"Well this is the command centre or what's left of it" Sabine stated as they entered "this might make a good base for us" Mina said and Ezra nodded in agreement "no thanks" Sabine replied placing her helmet on a nearby control panel "this place looks like it's about to fall apart".

"Chopper give it some power" James ordered and the droid rolled over to the panel and activated it giving power to the entire base.

"Er I didn't mean the whole station I ment this control panel" James stated.

 **On a Star Destroyer**

The inquisitor was gazing into space through the viewport trying to sence the rebels while Kallus and an officer were discussing "these inquisitors are unnecessary I don't know why lord vader insists on sending them" the officer stated.

"Agent Kallus we may have something a power surge in a decommissioned medical station in sector 11 it could be rebels" an admiral told Kallus "it could be anything a malfunction or even scavengers "no Agent Kallus it is the rebels I can sense it " The Inquisitor informed them "I see sir set a course for this station" Kallus told the admiral "your assistance is not necessary I shall go alone" The Inquisitor stated and left for the hanger.

On the way there he activated his comlink and said "Barriss I have found them meet me at these coordinates".

 **Back at the station**

Sabine looked through the files on the panel before she turned to Chopper and told him "alright turn everything off but this control panel once Chopper had done that she turned to the rest of the group and said "ok I've got the inventory files but most are corrupted unreadable I can't tell where the med supplies are or if they are even here".

Ezra ignited his lightsaber and said "well change of plans then Chopper stays here repairs the files while we search for the supplies" then he began walking down a corridor.

Mina activated her lightsaber as well then followed him "well its worth a try I guess" Sabine said.

James decided to stay with Chopper to help with the files.

Sabine caught up with them and said to the paderwans "why don't you two use your jedi powers to find the supplies so we can get out of here" "no no it doesn't work like that Sabine" Mina explained

"But we don't need our jedi powers to find them before you do" Ezra mocked "is that a challenge guys "yep" they both said and ran off.

Sabine rolled her eyes and followed them.

She rounded the corner to find a empty corridor.

Wondering where they were she continued down the corridor only for Mina and Ezra to push a stack of crates on top of her.

She groaned, stood up and said "so not fair" " fights rarely are next time keep your head down and you won't get hurt" Ezra stated then walked off but hit his head on a plank.

Mina walked up to him, held her hand out to him and said "you were saying" then helped him up.

In the control room Chopper was almost done fixing the files when he heard a noise and went to investigate.

James stayed in the control room.

Chopper looked down the corridor but found nothing.

Just then a little droid came out of no where and stunned him.

The droid began to fiddle with Choppers circuits projecting a distress call.

Ezra picked up the signal "it's Chopper he needs help" "alright it will take to long to go back the way we came so lets take a short cut through the vents" Mina ordered.

They all made there way through the vents then came out at the source of Choppers signal and saw something in the distance "Chopper?" Sabine asked confused but as they got closer they realised it wasn't Chopper.

"What, is that" Ezra asked " it looks like a, probe droid" Sabine answered.

The droid retreated back towards a dark figure that Ezra and Sabine recognised but Mina had no idea.

She approached them and said "my pet told me that you were here, I've been looking for you for some time" "take off the mask Barriss we know it's you" Ezra told her "wait that's Barriss Offee" Mina questioned.

Barriss removed her mask "very clever but I doubt that you figured out my identity" she stated then activated one of the blades on her lightsaber.

Ezra and Mina drew there's as well.

Sabine opened fire on the seeker droids while Ezra and Mina blade locked with Barriss.

The paderwans exchanged blows with Barriss until she drew the second blade and activated the spinning function on her lightsaber.

Ezra advised a retreat "like I keep Kanan said it's never a fair fight"

Mina clashed with her opponent then caught her off guard with a kick.

Ezra stood amazed for a moment before charging after their enemy "Ezra wait" Mina called but was already in a blade lock with Barriss.

Barriss smirked and said "your girlfriend is quite a show off isn't she Ezra".

Barriss pushed Ezra off her then her droids pinned him to the wall.

Mina ran towards them but Ezra used the force to make his fallen lightsaber stab the door control forcing the door shut saving Mina from being captured as well.

Mina began cutting the door with her lightsaber but a noise came from behind them.

They turned and saw The Grand Inquisitor approaching them "oh no" Sabine gasped.

Mina took up a fighting stance "I am touched that you remember me Sabine" he said menacingly "you know this guy?" Mina questioned "he is The Grand Inquisitor the one Kanan defeated" Sabine explained "well that explains the cybernetics" Mina commented.

Barriss went up to Ezra and stated "such a noble act just like a jedi" "yeah I'm learning" "but not quite enough" she smirked mockingly.

"I don't no you who are you" The Inquisitor asked Mina "you don't need to know" she replied "it does not matter, you are a jedi which means it is my duty to kill you" he told her .

Mina blocked his strike and countered with one of her own which he blocked.

They saber locked but Mina caught him off guard and managed to hit him with a force push "Sabine run" Mina ordered then used the force to close a door on The Inquisitor.

Barriss contacted her master "I have captured the boy and I will use him to draw the others" she turned off her comlink and said to Ezra "you and I are going to have a talk and if your good maybe some of your friends will survive".

Sabine and Mina ran around the station until they ran into James "Sabine,Mina what's going on" he asked "there are inquisitors two of them, one of them is The Grand Inquisitor the other is Barriss and they have Ezra" Sabine told him "well then we have to rescue him" James stated.

 **With Barriss and Ezra**

Barriss was admiring Ezras lightsaber "you handel a lightsaber well apprentice" she said "well I've got some time if you wanted a lesson" Ezra mocked "you have great potential but perhaps it is I who might teach you as your master never achieved the rank of jedi knight, did he" she asked as she sat in a nearby chair "maybe not but he defeated The Grand Inquisitor so I think I'll just stick with him" Ezra told her "yes his defeat of our master was a surprise to us but as you have seen he is not that easily vanquished" she replied activating Ezras lightsaber and pointing in menacingly at him "there are many hunting you now all intent on killing you and your master does that frighten you" she asked him "if you were going to kill me you would of done it by now" Ezra stated "kill you, I have no plans to kill you, yet"

 **With The Inquisitor**.

He rounded the corner sensing the rebels presence "your fear betrays you" he stated.

Sabine took out the detonator for a few bombs she placed down the corridor witch activated when The Inquisitor got near to them.

Sabine clicked the button but nothing happened "it's not working" she exclaimed.

The Inquisitor used the force to pick the bombs up and throw them at the rebels.

"Holy moons of mandalore" James exclaimed then they scattered.

The bombs exploded sending them all flying.

The Inquisitor approached the injured Mina, she stood up then took a swing at him with her lightsaber but in her weakened state he caught her arm and disarmed her "you have spirit good I'll enjoy breaking you" he turned to the droids and told them "the others are yours do with them as you will" then left with Mina as his prisoner.

James and Sabine regained consciousness but they saw the seeker droids tracking them, James subtlety hinted to Sabine for them to hide down the corridor.

The droids followed their trail down the corridor where the mandelorians ambushed them destroying the droids.

James recovered from being electrocuted during the fight then saw that the crate he was leaning against was the medical supplies "now we find the supplies typical" he remarked.

 **With Barriss and Ezra**

Barriss was using the force to try and extract information from Ezra to no avail "why do you compel me to inflict pain" she said as Ezra groaned from said pain "you know we will find them eventually so why don't you just tell me where they are" "because unlike you I can shut up your like a broken protocol droid" Ezra replied she pressed a finger to his lips silencing him "you hide your fear well for a child if only you had the power to protect your friends " she told him "shows what you know I am growing stronger every day" Ezra shot back "unfortunately there is no one left to train you, the jedi of old are dead" she stated "not all of them" "we know about Ahsoka Tano" Barriss revealed with a hint of anger in her voice "who's Ahsoka Tano" Ezra asked refusing to tell her about Ahsoka Barriss sighed and activated her lightsaber and told him "as pretty as you are" "what" Ezra asked "I only need you alive that doesn't mean in one piece so tell me where is Ahsoka Tano".

Just then the door opened revealing The Inquisitor and Mina.

He threw Mina to the ground next to Ezra "what has the boy revealed" The Inquisitor asked Barriss "nothing we can use" she explained.

She deactivated her lightsaber before using the force to call Mina's to her.

She examined it carefully then examined Mina herself "your Ahsoka's daughter" she said shocked.

Mina was surprised that she had figured it out that easily but then she remembered what Ezra said earlier that the woman in front of her was Barriss Offee "yes and I now what you did to my mother" "what I did was try and make her see the corruption of the jedi "the jedi weren't corrupted, you were"

Barriss was enraged at Mina's comment but before she could do anything "I believe that we should get down to business" The Inquisitor suggested "yes sir" Barriss agreed then turned to the paderwans and said "now contact your rebel friends and bring them here that is all we ask" "let us think about it NO" they replied.

The Inquisitor pointed his lightsaber at them "contact your friends" "We're not taking to you right now" Ezra told them then turned to Mina "where's James and Sabine" "we tried to fight but we didn't stand a chance" she explained "what are you saying" Ezra asked "your friends are dead" Barriss told him.

Just then Ezra's comlink beeped "Ezra what's your status why haven't you returned yet" came Kanan's voice "answer him" The Inquisitor ordered " Er we had some trouble master the Phantom needed some repairs" Ezra said into the comlink " fair enough do you need some help with that" Kanan replied "answer him" Barriss told them "we can handle it Kanan no need for you or mother" Mina explained.

The Inquisitor held his lightsaber against her throat "no Kanan we changed our mind we could use some help, bring Ahsoka" Ezra told Kanan.

The Inquisitor dropped Mina "ok meet you in bay 6 don't worry we'll fix everything just keep your chin up and it will all be fine" Kanan told them.

 **In the hanger**

Barriss and The Inquisitor were walking the paderwans towards the hanger "once we meet up with Kanan and Ahsoka we'll dispose of them both" Barriss said as she reached for the door control "very slowly".

The door opened then they stepped inside and looked around "chin up what does that mean" Ezra pondered then he looked up and saw The Phantom.

He nudged Mina "what" she asked so he subtlety hinted upwards, she saw it and James and Sabine gave them a thumbs up.

One of Barriss's droids noticed what they were doing then saw The Phantom and told Barriss.

James brought The Phantom down "run" Mina said and they did.

The inquisitors drew their lightsabers and began defecting the blaster bolts from The Phantom.

Ezra and Mina pulled their lightsabers from the Inquisitors belts and into there hands then ignited them.

James moved The Phantom in front of the paderwans.

They got in The Phantom but before they could get away the two inquisitors used the force to stop it.

Barriss began closing the hanger doors with the force.

"The doors are closing" James exclaimed then Sabine opened fire on the Inquisitors causing The Grand Inquisitor to stop using the force on The Phantom "I can't hold it alone" Barriss told him.

James accelerated The Phantom allowing it to break free of Barriss's force grip then they escaped base.

Chopper grunted congratulations to the rebels "how did you do it" Mina asked "with this" Sabine said holding up one of the seeker droids "one of Barriss's droids" Mina asked confused" "Sabine, Chopper and I managed to use it to replicate Kanan's voice" "that's so cool" Ezra commended.

 **At the rebel fleet**

Kanan beat Rex at holo chess "I win" he proclaimed "I guess he can be disaplined" Rex stated "wait are you trying to say that you were teaching me a lesson "there are many ways one can achieve victory" Rex told him "I'm not sure if I like you more or less now" they heard the noise of someone approaching "speaking of lack of discipline, Ezra we need to talk" Kanan said "yeah we do about the two inquisitors we just ran into" Ezra stated Kanan and Hera looked at each other "we got lucky James and Sabine saved us without them it could have been bad" Mina explained "well done soldiers" Rex commended "it was a group effort the Inquisitors are nasty business" James stated.

Hera went up to them and told them "Commander Sato is going to need a full report on this" "well we did get the medical supplies, some of them any way" Ezra told her "that's good news, I'll meet all of you on the command deck" she stated before they left Ezra said "Kanan they knew about Ahsoka" "I'll tell her" Kanan replied.

When the others were gone Hera turned to Kanan and asked "did you know that there was more then one" "no I didn't" he told her then turned to Rex and asked him "do you think Ahsoka Knows" "I honestly don't know" he replied "we really have no idea what we're up against" Kanan stated.


	11. author note

**This is the end of my star wars rebels story but I will be doing others but I want to here from you guys.**

 **What fandom should I do next another star wars rebels fanfiction, avengers or arrow/flash.**

 **What do you think.**

 **Thanks for reading and for all the support you've given me.**

 **Good bye for now**


End file.
